


An Extravagant Gesture

by scatteredlogic



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-02
Updated: 2004-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-12 12:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatteredlogic/pseuds/scatteredlogic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, the best way to a lady's heart is through an extravagant gesture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Extravagant Gesture

Harry sat in an alcove in a sixth floor corridor and pondered what to do about this particular situation. He leaned his head back against the stone wall and closed his eyes. He wasn't even certain that he should do _anything_ about it. Technically, it wasn't his problem at all. Still...

"Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley are searching for you. They're quite concerned that you've disappeared."

Harry opened his eyes to find Nearly Headless Nick hovering in front of him and he sighed. "I just wanted some time to myself."

Nick nodded — a rather wobbly proposition due to his precariously attached head. "They mean well, you know."

"Yes, I know they do," Harry answered. "But this doesn't have anything to do with them or Voldemort or anything else they usually worry about.

Nick studied the young man's serious expression for a moment. "Is there some way that I can assist you?"

"I don't know," Harry answered, frowning. "Can you help me do something about Peeves?"

Nick's expression became understanding. "Ah, I heard about Peeves' latest prank. Miss Lovegood wasn't seriously injured, was she?"

"No," Harry's eyes went cold, "but she could have been. He threw bubotuber pus on the floor and she slipped. Madam Pomfrey said that she only had a slight concussion and Luna didn't even have to stay in the infirmary, but it shouldn't have happened in the first place."

Nick considered Harry thoughtfully. "Well, perhaps I shouldn't tell you this, but, as I recall, your father and his friends did manage to discipline Peeves very effectively in their seventh year."

"My father?" Harry asked, surprised. "Really? How?"

Nick leaned forward with a conspiratorial air. "Peeves doused Miss Evans with stewed slugs. Oh, my, she was _furious_. But it was James Potter who decided that Peeves needed to be taught a lesson. I've never seen a young man so determined. He spent hours consulting with Professor Flitwick. Even so, it still took those four boys several stunning spells and a rather obscure binding charm, but they finally managed it."

"Managed what?" Harry's tone was eager.

"They put Peeves in a box," Nick said with satisfaction.

"A box?" Harry's mouth dropped open.

"A chest, actually. Approximately this size." Nick held his hands about two feet apart. "Folded Peeves up like an old bed sheet and stuffed him in a box. Then your father presented him to your mother as a gift. Peeves couldn't get out of the box until your mother agreed to release him. She only did so after he swore to behave himself." Nick cast a sly look at Harry. "I understand that it was shortly thereafter that your mother agreed to be courted by your father."

Harry's mouth closed with a snap and he flushed. "Oh, well, Luna's not actually... That is, I've not... I mean, I'm not sure..." he stammered.

Nick smiled. "Most ladies do appreciate an extravagant gesture, you know."

"There you are, Harry. We've been looking all over for you!" Hermione's voice echoed down the corridor.

Nick gave Harry a wink and then faded from view.

Harry watched silently as Hermione and Ron approached and, when they were standing directly in front of him, he smiled up at them and asked, "What do you two know about binding charms?"

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Written prior to the release of HBP for LiveJournal's 30minutefics community and the following prompt: "A Ghost tells a tale to a Harry Potter character. Which ghost, which characters, and what tale is up to you."


End file.
